Lo que perdí en el camino
by Samii Barrios OwO
Summary: Luego del secuestro de uno de sus hermanos, la vida de Leonardo y de sus hermanos cambió para siempre, antes de entrar a su último grado de secundaria, será posible que se encuentre con aquello que perdió?
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos y pasado

**Nota de la autora: Es el primer FanFic que haré aquí…le agradezco a escritores de toda clase y a FanFiction por ser inspiradores y maestros, Fans de tmnt también son una inspiración, espero les guste ****J**** .**

**No me pertenece ningún personaje de tmnt, derechos a sus autores y creadores, en la historia abran varios OC ó personajes de relleno inventados.**

**Rating: M**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi e incesto de tmnt mejor no leas, (yaoi: relaciones hombre/hombre) o que te parezca que las relaciones románticas de tortugas mutantes sean raras o asquerosas u.u , estas advertido , c: **

Capítulo 1. Recuerdos…

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día, era muy de mañana, hacía frío y estaba nublado…papá recién había comprado casa en un lugar donde dijo que creceríamos mejor, yo tenía 5 años, mis 3 hermanos menores, Raphael, de 4 años, Donatello 3 años…y Mikey que solo era un chiquillo de dos años, además de mi abuela vivíamos allí; salí a caminar con mi padre y mi hermanito Raphael…eran como las 6 de la madrugada…tenía sueño pero mi padre dijo que Raph estaba impaciente por ir al parque de la unidad y conocer, no era muy grande, pero tenía un muy buen estado, habían jardines y las casas eran bonitas casi todas iguales…era fácil perderte allí si no sabías el número de tu casa, en fin…recuerdo que llevaba un saco de lana azul con bordados más claros que me hizo Raphael…había un poco de nieve ya que era en Diciembre….los 3 estábamos caminando juntos por el sendero …mi padre me llevaba de la mano y de la otra estaba Raph…cuando llegamos al parque sentí algo extraño, como si nos estuvieran vigilando, ignoré ese sentimiento ya que como me encontraba junto a mi padre no tenía porqué sentir miedo, papá se sentó en una silla de madera que había en todo el centro del parque, así podría vigilar a Raphael y a mí… recuerdo que Raph tomo mi mano, y con esa sonrisa tierna de niño inocente comenzó a correr y jugar por todo el parque, yo trataba de seguirle el paso pero estaba muy cansado y con sueño, por un momento perdí a Raph, no me dio importancia, solo fueron unos segundos… unos segundos que se convirtieron en años… me senté por un momento en el pasto escarchado con nieve…recuerdo que podía ver a lo lejos la silueta de mi hermanito sentado sobre un columpio…mi padre llamó diciendo que volviéramos..en un tono algo desesperado…suspiré, me levanté mientras bajé la mirada un poco,….comenzó a nevar…., al instante oí un grito ahogado de mi hermanito, subí la mirada y no vi su silueta montada en el columpio, me espanté cuando sentí que me golpearon por detrás, caí al suelo de cara, me levante rápidamente a pesar del dolor que sentía por la caída, me di la vuelta y no había nadie, asustado corrí a los columpios y no vi a Raphael, escuchaba a mi padre gritar:

"¡Suelten a mi hijo! ¡Ladrones!"

Oí como mi padre se alejo corriendo…yo solo me quede parado congelado sin saber que hacer…mi piel empalideció cuando mi mente proceso lo que estaba sucediendo, yo era solo un niño, en el suelo tirado en la nieve noté el peluche de Raph, una tortuga de felpa, lo tomé y empecé a gritar desesperado su nombre, miré a todos lados y recorrí el parque, salí de ahí y corrí por la urbanización buscando a mi hermanito….no lo encontré….con esperanzas de que mi padre si lo hiciera, regresé a casa, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada esperando a que papá regresara, pasaron varios minutos, conté en voz alta para no asustarme…11 minutos…sentí que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe…era mi abuela, ella me miró con ojos tristes, yo no entendía que estaba sucediendo, la ancianita pero bella humana me tomo con cuidado en sus brazos y me cargo…dijo que si había encontrado a Raphael…le dije que no, mi abuela dio un suspiro cortado, en una de sus manos llevaba el teléfono, se lo colocó en su oreja y le respondió a alguien que yo volví pero sin mi hermano…escuché un sollozo de mi padre desde el teléfono, mi abuelita me abrazo con fuerza preguntando si estaba bien, asentí, luego me bajo y dijo que subiera a mi cuarto…hice caso y me fui a dormir otro rato pensativo…yo no era negativo en aquel entonces, pensaba que Raph sí se había perdido…pero que en un rato mi padre regresaría con él y todo estaría bien, uno que otro castigo hacia mí por dejarlo solo….unos segundos….aún sosteniendo el peluche de mi hermano menor, me quité los zapatos y la ropa menos mi saco de lana, me subí a mi grande cama, quité las cobijas y me acosté a dormir abrazando aquel peluche…esperando…..

Pasaron varias horas, desperté cuando oí que se quebró algo, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia mi reloj de héroes espaciales en la pared…eran ya las 9am, me sentí feliz pues …supuse que mi padre ya había regresado con mi hermano, para mi sorpresa…no fue así…baje de la cama, me puse unas pantuflas de conejo y abrí la puerta…escuche a mi abuela sollozando y mi padre susurrando algo que no alcanzaba a entender…salí de mi cuarto arrastrando mis pies y me asome por las escaleras que daban directo con un lado de la puerta y se podía ver la sala y cocina con solo estar medio asomado…bajé aún sosteniendo el peluche..me asomé a la cocina, vi un pocillo de té quebrado en el suelo…mi abuela estaba llorando abrazando a mi alto padre roedor…él también sollozaba, confundido subí de nuevo y miré el cuarto de Raph, no lo vi en ningún lado, busque en su armario y el mío, a veces se escondía allí. Como no lo encontré entonces bajé de nuevo, esta vez entré a la cocina y pregunte con inocente voz que sucedía… los dos mayores me miraron con cara de dolor y tristeza, fijé mis ojos en el rostro de mi padre que no dejaba de soltar lágrimas, me acerqué más y pregunte de nuevo que sucedía y donde estaba Raph…

"Mi hijo…Leonardo..…tu….tu hermano….tu hermanito…se perdió…unas malas personas lo secuestraron…no pude alcanzarlos y….y-yo..."…Mi padre comenzó a llorar de nuevo…

"Hijo...tranquilo…luego les podrás explicar…." Dijo mi abuela…

"¿Se perdió?...¡¿qué significa eso?!...¡¿Qué, no va a volver?!..." Comencé a gritar desesperado, mi abuela se acercó y me abrazó de nuevo…dijo que por ahora no….por ahora….me explico que lo iban a encontrar y que tuviera fe en que él regresaría…, suspiré y asentí…caminé por toda la casa buscando en todos los escondites que se metía Raph solo por jugar…no lo encontré de nuevo…pasó otra hora…mi padre le fue a dar de comer a Miguel Ángel y Donnie…yo me quedé en la sala con mi abuela mirando la televisión mientras me explicó que iba a suceder en verdad…que le podría suceder a Raphael o que le harían…volví a ponerme pálido…me dieron nauseas de la nada y fui al baño a vomitar, tosí un poco, voltee a mirar y en la puerta me miraba mi abuela…la ignoré…me lave los dientes, tomé mis botas y sin ponerme un pantalón salí a la calle corriendo buscando a Raphael mientras gritaba de nuevo, a los minutos sentí que alguien me agarro por el caparazón, era mi padre, Splinter, me detuvo llorando, diciendo que ya era tarde…que no podía hacer nada ahora…solo esperar a que tal vez alguien llamara para pedir dinero a cambio de mi hermano…o que lo hubiera encontrado la policía…algo que jamás sucedió…mi hermano se perdió…lo deje ir….yo no lo protegí…


	2. Capítulo 2 Metas y futuro?

Lo que perdí en el camino…

**Creado por: Samii Barrios**

**Rating: M**

**Capítulo 2. Metas y futuro…?**

Odié mi infancia?...no en realidad…pero, tengo remordimientos y odio hacia mí mismo...por unos segundos de sueño y pereza dejé que se robaran a mi hermano menor…mi ser más amado que yo debía proteger…quise suicidarme…me sentí como un estorbo por unos meses…pero caí en cuenta de que si moría…no podría estar vivo para volver a ver a Raphael…o al menos esperar a que regresara a mí…mi pequeño hermanito…además del daño que le causaría a mi familia…no..no era correcto hacer eso…no era justo para ninguno…

No quería volver a perder a uno de mis hermanos!, así que para asegurarme que eso no sucediera de nuevo, mi padre me entreno a mí a mis otros dos hermanos en el arte marcial japonés del Ninjutsu…me volví más fuerte, más resistente, ágil, y veloz…pero no tan alto como Donnie, Mikey siempre fue chiquito y tierno…cualidades que me recordaban a alguien…nos volvimos excelentes pupilos de nuestro Sensei y padre…..pero…el tiempo pasó…los meses…los años…jamás dimos por muerto a mi Raph…nuestro Raph..…siempre esperamos…siempre en las mañanas temprano me levantaba a caminar por la urbanización…claro que con mis Katanas de compañía…me sentaba en aquel columpio a esperar…a esperar a volver a ver aquella silueta….la silueta que me alegraba…que veía casi todas las noches asomada en mi puerta pidiendo dormir conmigo por una pesadilla…esperando ver la silueta con mejillas sonrojadas cuando reía, esperando ver en esa silueta esos ojos verde esmeralda de nuevo….me enloquecían sus ojos….yo…yo amaba a mi hermanito….….el tiempo no se detuvo…..y jamás deje de ir al parque…jamás olvidaría como es Raphael…..me gustaba mucho mirar fotos de cuando éramos niños …la mayoría de veces Mikey las miraba conmigo…a veces Donnie…mi padre ya no miraba los álbum de fotos…lamentablemente …mi abuela murió poco antes de que los chicos y yo termináramos Décimo de secundaría…tenía 17 años…eso afecto más a nuestra familia…mi padre comenzó a tener alucinaciones así que por su bien lo comencé a llevar a un psicólogo, también para mí conseguí libros de autoayuda…no quería enloquecer…la meditación a lo largo de los años me ayudo.

Como mi padre trabajaba mucho…aunque ganaba muy buen dinero…tuvo que dejar de meditar tanto…tal vez por eso se le corrió el shampoo. …Compramos otra casa en otro lugar…una finca…un poco lejos de mi escuela pero muy tranquilo el ambiente…ya teníamos piscina y Mikey adoraba invitar a sus amigos a la casa, era muy alegre y extrovertido…Donnie siempre fue muy inteligente y creaba cosas e inventos extraordinarios con solo utensilios y cosas comunes…claro que con el paso del tiempo ya tiene equipo más avanzado gracias a nuestro padre, ahora Donnie trabaja como ayudante de medio tiempo en un centro tecnológico, ya que debe estudiar y estar con nosotros…y esas cosas. Y yo…yo solo cuido de mis hermanos…me gusta ayudar en la casa con las ayudantes domésticas…son buenas mujeres, me dicen que soy un buen muchacho y que quieren presentarme a sus hijas…en realidad no me interesa tener novia ahora…solo me quiero concentrar en mis estudios y entrar a un curso intensivo en un dojo especial de Ninjutsu para volverme Sensei como lo fue mi padre una vez, también tenemos dojo en mi casa, y me gusta invitar a mi amigo Usagi para que me acompañe en mis entrenamientos…por desgracia, nos cambiaron de escuela para nuestro último grado..ya que…en realidad mi casa si estaba lejos de la escuela, mi padre no quería pero tuvo que meternos en una escuela pública…dice que la mayoría de los chicos allá son malos y esas cosas, en realidad no es que me importe o tenga problema con eso…lo único que me interesa es cuidar de mis hermanos, por suerte Usagi también se traslado a esa escuela, quiere entrar conmigo al torneo que habrá de artes marciales, me pareció buena idea…al menos ya tengo una meta para el otro año además de graduarme… y quien sabe…tal vez me encuentre a alguien especial en el camino….


	3. Capítulo 3 Será posible mi deseo

**Lo que perdí en el camino...**

**Creado por: Samii Barrios**

**Rating: M**

Capítulo 3. será posible mi deseo?

Luego de que terminó la navidad y empezó el nuevo año, ya estaba listo para entrar a estudiar a esa nueva escuela, no recuerdo mucho de esa navidad…pero lo único que pedí como deseo para mi nuevo año, es encontrar a alguien que me regrese la alegría que perdí hace mucho tiempo… en realidad no le veo sentido a mi vida…¿solo crecer…tener trabajo y ganar dinero como mula para pagar tus cosas? Eso no es vida….es solo una rutina que se repetirá como un círculo vicioso toda la vida en todas las personas… ¿y tener familia?...eso cambiaría las cosas…pero que digo…me dicen que soy lindo y conseguiría pareja rápido…pero no me interesan las chicas…a veces me quedo mirando a mis hermanos pero no siento nada más aparte de protegerlos y cuidarlos, lo que no hice con Raphael… Solo espero poder recuperar pronto mi felicidad…o en verdad no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida…

Apenas era 17 de Enero y entramos a estudiar, se siente extraño y algo desagradable que todos te miren como un bicho raro… nos reunimos todos los estudiantes en un coliseo donde recibimos instrucciones del grupo de nos iban a asignar, de buenas quede con mis hermanos y Usagi en el grupo 11B , los 4 juntos caminamos al salón de clases, quedaba en un segundo piso, entramos por la puerta…solo habían 3 estudiantes, una chica que parecía a una coneja...me voltee a mirar a Usagi, me dio risa su expresión, le gustó a primera vista esa chica…me voltee y vi que Donnie y Mikey ya habían tomado asiento, el profesor aún no había llegado…el otro estudiante tenía largas colas y eran varias…supongo que era un zorro, el último no lo distinguía bien…estaba sentado en la última fila en un rincón mirando por la ventana con una capucha roja puesta…como no me gusta estar adelante me senté al lado del chico o chica que estaba mirando por la ventana…deje mi mochila en el suelo y voltee a mirarlo, salude y me presenté…lo que hago siempre …

"Hola, me llamo Leonardo, soy nuevo aquí…mucho gusto..."

Sonreí y extendí mi mano…no hubo respuesta de aquel mutante…ni me volteo a mirar…lo miré raro y me acomodé en mi asiento, al menos hubiera dicho "Hola" por pura cortesía…pero no, miré a otro lado algo incómodo, saqué mi celular y me quedé jugando en él hasta que tocaron la campana y más estudiantes entraron por la puerta, el salón se lleno lo suficiente, quedaron como 3 puestos vacíos, el profesor entró con su maletín, se instaló en su escritorio y tomo una hoja con nombres, empezó a llamar a cada estudiante mientras se acomodaba las gafas…nombre por nombre, apellidos hasta que llegó a la "H"…

"Hamato Donatello?"

"Aquí…" Donnie alzó la mano..

"Hamato Miguel Ángel ?"

" Yop!" Mikey alzó también su mano sonriendo…

"Muy bien…em...Hamato Leonardo?"

"Yo…" respondí alzando un poco mi mano…

"Todos hermanos…está bien…siguiente….eh…Hayashi Raphael ?"

…¿Raphael?... ¿que?...no…no es posible….

"Yo….." Levanta la mano el chico que estaba a mi lado…una mano como la mía….era también una tortuga…trate de mirar su rostro pero se seguía escondiendo en la capucha, noté que Mikey y Donnie también se voltearon a mirarlo…el profesor aún seguía llamando personas…lo oía lejos, mi cabeza se sentía a punto de explotar, sentía mi corazón en el cuello al oír su voz…era demasiado parecida y familiar…era…era demasiado…parecida…no podía soportarlo..debía ver su rostro…solo un poco…disimuladamente me agachaba más tratando de mirar….alcancé a notar una tiras de una bandana roja y algo mordidas…me agité más y seguí tratando de verlo…

"¿Se te perdió algo?..." Pregunto el chico…

"U-Umm…no….solo que….te pareces mucho a alguien…." Traté de sonar calmado a ver si él me volteaba a ver…

"...Hm...¿Quieres ver mi cara entonces?..." El chico de chaqueta roja se voleo un poco pero aún con la mirada baja…

"Sí…por favor…si no es problema para ti…" Suspiré leve tratando de calmar todo los pensamientos y sentimientos que invadían mi cabeza

"….Esta bien…de hecho…tu voz también me recuerda a alguien…."…Sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza, quería quitarle ya esa capucha que no me dejaba verlo…pero él lentamente coloco sus manos en los bordes de la capucha y comenzó a retirársela…

"! Leonardo y Raphael ¡ ¿Están prestando atención?..." Bajé la cabeza de golpe al escuchar al profesor…

"Sí… señor…lo siento..." Frustrado me voltee con la mirada baja…no me dio la maldita oportunidad de mirar un poco a este Raphael…

"…Lo siento…tal vez más tarde en el descanso podamos…" Susurró aquel chico con voz suave y tierna… él se acomodó también en su asiento mirando de nuevo por la ventana…

Sentía aún mi corazón en el cuello…de mis ojos estaban a punto de salir las lágrimas…mi mente aún no creía lo que estaba pasando…no era posible que fuera él…pero…que pasaría ahora si en verdad era…era…..mi hermano que perdí… ¿qué pasaría ahora?... ¿con quien estaría él viviendo, quien lo crió y cuido...quién lo apartó de mí...?, montones de preguntas comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza sin dejarme escuchar las clases…así se fueron las 2 horas del primero bloque de clases…lo que me despertó de ese infinito trance fue escuchar el sonido de la campana, tomé mi maleta, me la coloqué en el hombro y me levanté, miré a mi lado y el chico de la chaqueta roja estaba acomodando sus cosas…por lo que vi…hizo un dibujo de mí perfecto mientras me quedé en mi trance…tragué saliva…tomé su mano luego de que guardó sus cosas y salí del salón casi corriendo con él…

"¿Y ahora que le dio a Leo?..."

"No lo sé Mikey…pero…el nombre de ese chico era Raphael… ¿crees que sea…?..."

"…No…No es posible…no puede ser él.."


End file.
